


Those We Carry with Us Wherever We Go

by McKayRulez



Series: Spineven [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Love, Other, Separation Anxiety, Short, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: There's nothing more snug, than a nice warm pocket.





	Those We Carry with Us Wherever We Go

Sometimes, when Spinel knew Steven would be leaving to do something without her, her abandonment issues would kick into high gear. To cope, she developed a strategy.. 

Well ‘cope’ wasn’t exactly the right word... But it worked regardless. 

Steven would inform the gems he was leaving soon. If she was lucky, maybe he’d then head down to the kitchen or bathroom before leaving the house. 

Spinel would eye his pink varsity jacket, hanging on the back of a chair in his room, then climb up onto the chair and evaluate her position above it. She’d carefully aim her trajectory for the pocket, which was followed by her disturbing her form back into her gem and she would feel herself falling in mid-air. 

It would take several attempts to get it right. More often than not she would clatter to the floor, missing the jacket completely, or bounce off the chair seat. Other times she’d feel her gem slide against a sleeve or just the barest ghost of a touch of brushing up against the fabric. 

She knew she should be more worried about damaging herself, but her physical well being never really seemed that important… Besides her Diamond could heal cracked gems after all. There was nothing to be too concerned about in her mind. 

Eventually though, she would finally get in the opening, and feel her gem surrounded by the material. 

Soon after, Steven would put on his jacket, frowning slightly at the imbalance of weight, then shrug it off assuming it was his cell phone. 

Spinel would feel his body heat warm her. She’d enjoy the gentle sway rocking her, as he walked, and felt snug, safe and secure against him. 

Sometimes, Steven would put his hand in his pocket, eyes widening in surprise to find the gem, (this would soon become normal though, and he’d just reluctantly accept it as something Spinel needed from him. The closeness. The connection.) 

Sometimes his fingers would absentmindedly stroke the large heart gemstone in his pocket and Spinel would preen in her gem as she was tickled. Her mind buzzing with the sensation and the thought, ‘Wowie, it was amazing to feel loved’.


End file.
